1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved safety apparatus for motor vehicles and more particularly, to a new and improved safety apparatus for motor vehicles such as power boats, snowmobiles, motorcycles, lift trucks, etc. having a handlebar control for controlling the speed and/or direction of the vehicle.
More particularly, the safety apparatus of the present invention is directed toward a semi-passive system for shutting down the power unit of the vehicle automatically should the operator's hand be withdrawn or hand pressure removed from the hand grip on the handlebar control as a result of an accident or other situation such as the operator becoming dislodged or knocked away from the control station of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles such as snowmobiles, powerboats, and bass-boats have been equipped with "kill-switches" for shutting down the motor of the vehicle. These so-called "kill switches" are of the type including a tether cord which must first be attached to the operator's hand or arm so that when the operator's hand is abruptly withdrawn from the throttle or control area, the "kill switch" is activated to shut down the engine. If an engine should continue running in an uncontrolled manner after the operator is dislodged from the vehicle, great damage can result. A serious limitation of "kill-switches" of this type is the fact that the operator is required to take a positive step of attaching the tether cord to his limb or body before getting under way. Moreover, such tethered attachment often becomes a nuisance or an encumbrance in operation and control of the vehicle. Because presently available "kill-switches" require positive action on the part of the operator, they are not used universally and even if installed, attachment of the tether is sometimes forgotten in the haste of the moment or when it is desired to get the vehicle rapidly under way.